The Circle of Secrets
by KibaxNarulover
Summary: When Ash realizes something about himself he didn't know, he becomes secluded from the whole Kanto region. Will he keep the mask up and figure the dilemma out himself, or will his walls come tumbling down with true love as the first intruder?
1. A hero's return

**Author's note: Hello everyone! It's a fantastic day am I right? Well for those who don't know, this would be my first pokemon fanfic ever so... Yeah! First is the worst right! Alright, my peeps who also read my Naruto stories, keep with the reviews! I love them! Those who came here for a great story, you came to the wrong place. Maybe. If your a great fan of KibaxNaru, then view my stories and tell me what I should work on. This is where my enthusiasm for the A/N runs out, so here you go, chapter 1.**

* * *

**A hero's return**

* * *

A boat overlooked the sunny region of Kanto with it's mighty mast. It's motor roaring proudly as the captain's whistle blew, signaling the passengers for their arrival.

"Here we are Pikachu, were back in Kanto!" Ash Ketchum stood at the edge of the boat alongside his friends, May, her brother Max, and Brock, who was there for Ash since the beginning of his journey. As Ash breathed in the salty sea air, the ship docked and the passengers flooded off the ship. May, once they got off the boat, asked if they could get something to eat. She said she wanted to eat the lovely cuisine in all of Vermillion city. Brock smirked at her response, then sighed.

**'We had a lot of memories in this city, back when it was just Ash, Misty, and me.' **"No May, we can't stop and eat here, we have to go to the pokemon center and rest if we want to make it to Cerulean city before lunch tomorrow."

May complained that we could eat then move on. "It's not like it's a long walk from here."

"Actually it's a lot farther then you think sis." Max looked at his pokenav and showed his sister how far the distance was.

May slouched and sank to her knees. "We'll never make it before lunch Brock." May looked at Brock and suggested without words that they forge ahead instead on resting.

"No way. We do what's best for the team. Trust me May, by the time you get up tomorrow, you'll be rejuvenated. Besides, if we go now, we'll miss the best breakfast in the Kanto region at Saffron city!" Brock knew it was a low blow, but it worked, so they eventually decided on staying in the pokemon center.

May walked up to Nurse Joy while Max was busy pulling Brock away from her, **'typical Brock.'** May smiled and asked Nurse Joy for two rooms. She smiled and gave the young girl the two room keys. May thanked her nicely and walked back to the trio sitting in the lobby. "We got lucky, because these were the last two rooms she had left."

Brock got up and stretched. "That's perfect, hey Max what time is it right now?"

Max sat up and checked the pokenav. "Uhhh, 9:30, why?"

"Why, because it's time to go to your room and sleep." Everybody groaned.

May immediately retorted until everyone else gave up. "Fine. Come on Max, let's go."

Brock turned towards Ash with a smile on his face that was soon wiped off. "Ash what's wrong. You haven't been talking since we got off the boat. Come on you can tell me." Brock made Ash uncomfortable and in turn, everything that was going on with Ash spilled out. Brock listened to all of what Ash said and gave his own response. "Well, I think you should do what you think is best. If you want to talk about it some more, just wake me up. I'm always here for you Ash, I'm one of your best friends.

Ash raised his head in agreement and walked to the room with Brock. "Thank you Brock. You, Misty, May, and Max are always there to cheer me up."

"Well isn't that what friends are for?"

"I guess you're right. Anyways, I left my pokemon with Nurse Joy as well as May's. I hope Pikachu get's a good night sleep, because we'll need it. Good night Brock."

"Good night Ash." As the sounds of slight snoring could be heard from the other bed, Brock smiled to himself. "Another memory for the mental scrapbook."

* * *

**"Gary, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time." Ash faced his rival, Gary, with confidence, but as Gary looked into Ash's eyes, it was shattered. Everything about him made Ash lose his composure. Ash noticed Gary's smirk before he chuckled playfully.**

**"Oh yeah, and what would that be, Ashy- boy?" Ash was confused when he looked into Gary's eyes for he found no negativity. His eyes only held sincerity and seriousness.**

**"I wanted to s- say that I-" **

**"Come on Ashy, I haven't got all day!" Gary uncrossed his arms and laid them at his side. **

**"I l- love you. Ash laughed at himself for stuttering but braced for the worst. "I know you don't like dicks, but I had to get that off my chest. I know you'll never like me like that, but I don't want our friendship to be broken. You're the best rival I ever had. Please don't hate me." As Ash finished his last statement, he breathed heavily and looked up at Gary's face to see him... smiling.**

**"Ash is that what your worried about?"**

**"Well no, but I mean you ma-" Ash was silenced without words. **

**Gary pulled away from Ash's lips and said, "Don't ever think I would hate you. I like dicks, and I love you." Though it was short, it was passionate, and the best first kiss either of them could ask for.**

**Ash's lips were still in shock, along with the rest off his body. He mumbled something Gary couldn't quite pick up.**

**"Can you say that again Ash?"**

**Ash returned from his shocked state when he heard his real name and repeated, "do that again Gary."**

**Gary smirked from making Ash want more, so he gave it to him. After the onslaught of kisses were under way, the only time they would be away from each other, was when they needed air. After having Ash fall on top of him, they stripped each other's shirts from they're bodies, revealing the sweating skin for both males. They played with each other before they decided to move on to bigger things...**


	2. The Dream

**Author's note: Yay! 2 chapters in one day! Ok, to further excite you, I'm going straight to the story.**

* * *

**The Dream**

* * *

_"Gary!"_ Ash screamed a moan as he was waking up from his arousing dream.

Brock, on the other hand, jumped out of his bed half- conscious and yelled, "who's out there?" When he saw Ash he asked why was he screaming this late at night.

"Hey you know that thinｇ I told you about yest-"

"You like him, don't you Ash?"

Ash blushed, then nodded his head. "I think I've liked him ever since we were kids, but I never realized it."

"Well that must have been a pretty interesting dream, judging from the extremely noticeable white stain on your boxers."

Ash's blushed deepened before saying he was going to take a shower. He looked at the time, 6:49, and got his clothes ready. As he closed the bathroom door, May burst into the room.

"Brock, what was that scream? Who's Gary?"

* * *

**(Ash's P.O.V）**

When I closed the bathroom door, I immediately locked it. I turned on the warm water and while I waited for it to heat up, I carefully removed my boxers. "Whew, if only Gary knew what he did to me..."

* * *

**(Gary's P.O.V)**

"Come on Umbreon, we're almost at Saffron city!" Gary followed the trail and walked alongside his Umbreon. "Once we get there we have to stop at the pokemon center because of the construction near Cerulean city. Don't worry though, the construction crew is said to stop in about 3 to 4 days." Gary smiled at his loyal companion and continued walking towards the pokemon center in sight. When he walked in the building, he told Umbreon to stay near the lobby, while he went up to the front desk. "Hey Nurse Joy, can I get a room for the next couple of days?"

"Of course, but that will be one of the last rooms, so I may have to put someone else in there with you. Is that alright?"

Gary looked at Nurse Joy and said, "Yeah, that'll be fine. Just make sure if it comes to a decision, the pokemon trainer stays in my room. Mostly because I want to battle them."

"Alright, I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks, Come on Umbreon." Gary looked up at his room key, which held the number 13. "Awesome a deluxe room, with a shower and kitchen. Whoever my roommate will be, is pretty damn lucky."

* * *

As Ash opened the bathroom door, the smell of his shampoo radiated off of him. A towel was wrapped around his neck and on his head. Three faces were looking at him, idly standing by and waiting for him to get ready. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

May put her hands on her hips and said that we were going to miss breakfast if we didn't go now. "Come on, I've heard they have the best breakfast at this place called "Lt. Surge's Electrifying Buffet! They have a special where trainers get a 25% discount, but you have to show them your best pokemon."

Ash dried his hair and put on his shirt. He had put on his new boxers and jeans in the shower, thankfully. "Alright, give me a second to put on my shoes." Ash finished tying his laces then jumped up and headed near the front of the pokemon center.

Max, looked at his pokenav and pointed them in the right direction. "Alright guys this is it. Let's head inside."

* * *

**After Breakfast**

Ash lead the team out of the restaurant and patted his stomach along with May. "Oh, that hit the spot," they both cried out in unison.

"Well," Brock stated, "if we head out now, we'll get to saffron city by lunch."

May jumped up and down as she told the rest of them about this new place they could eat at next. "On my guidebook, it says that this restaurant has one of the best sandwiches in all of Saffron city!"

Brock thought that she said that to almost everything thy ate. He sighed, "fine, we'll go over there, but I feel bad that no one wants my cooking anymore." Brock pouted as May and Ash complained about how much they love his cooking. **'Sometimes, they're too predictable, probably because they're so much alike.'**

* * *

May's feet hurt, her stomach growled, and worst of all, her pokemon were injured in the numerous battles she and Ash had coming to Saffron city. "Hey guys, my feet hurt, can we just go to that pokemon center and have Brock cook for us? That way we could have that special lunch I told you about tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and off they went to the pokemon center. As they entered, everyone let Ash go up to Nurse Joy, so May and Max could hold back Brock. "Hey Nurse Joy."

"Hello, Ash."

"Hey, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, no reason at all."

"Well anyways, can I get two rooms?"

"I'm sorry, I see your party sitting on the chairs an-"

"We can split up, that's no problem. We just need one room that has both beds available."

"Well lucky for you, there is one room like that. However, the rest of you will be in separate rooms."

"That's alright. Hey Max, May, come here." Ash gestured for the siblings to come to the front desk. "Here are your room keys," Ash said, giving May the key. "Now, go up there and go to bed. Since were all split up, just wake up at 12:00, to meet me and Brock, so we can head to Cerulean city."

Nurse Joy shook her head before the duo could leave. "I'm sorry, but the gate to Cerulean city is closed due to construction. It'll be up in about 2-3 days."

Ash looked back at the two siblings and nodded his head. "Well than do whatever until then, for now this a rest stop."

May and Max, looked at each other before going up to their rooms.

Seeing that the two people restraining him left, Brock ran up to the desk. "So Nurse Joy, what room do I go in?"

Nurse Joy handed the two boys different room keys. "I hope you both like your roommates, because your going to be stuck with them for a couple of days." Nurse Joy had a sincere smile on her face as the two boys left to their rooms.

Ash held up his room key to see the number, which said 13. "Awesome a deluxe room, though I wonder what rooms the others got. I hope my roommate is friendly..."


	3. A short confrontation

**Author's note: Well I'd like to give a big who****op to HikaruTheHunter for helping me greatly increase this chapter's quality level. Just remember guys and gals, thi is all for you guys. Also for me, because it makes me a better writer! :) :) :) Well please review, because honestly it helps ME make the story better for YOU. Supercalafragalisticexpealedoshes, or at least that's how I think it's spelled. I made a poll for your top 3 pokemon types. I'll include it later on in the story. This is a relatively short chapter, but no need to worry! The next installment will be a lot better, I can guarantee it!Well here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**The Confrontation**

* * *

**(Gary's P.O.V)**

As I sat on the bed next to Umbreon, I thought about how much I missed Pallet town. I remembered when I first got my Eevee. I smiled down at my Umbreon. "Hey girl, tomorrow's a big day, you should get some rest." We both knew that is was going to be boring day.

"Bree!" Umbreon complained because she knew nothing special was going to happen. They were just going to sit around, maybe train, then come back in and sleep. She thought that, until there was a knock at the door.

I looked at the door, whose handle was now jiggling. I whispered to Umbreon to hide in the closet, while I ran to the bathroom. As the door opened, I peeked out of the bathroom door. I heard a familiar voice call out, "hello, is anybody here?" The intruder, who I formally knew as Ash, shrugged his shoulders and put his stuff on the bed. He then stretched out unto the bed. His yellow pokemon came beside him. Ash smiled down at his Pikachu. "Hey buddy. Can't you wait to meet our roommate? I hope they're nice. Well, we'll meet them tomorrow morning." Ash sat up and walked over to switch the light off.

I contemplated on whether I should try scaring Ash, or make fun of him for it later. **'Oh, Ashy- boy. Poor, poor, Ashy- boy, you don't realize what you've gotten yourself into.' **

* * *

**(3rd person P. O. V)**

As Ash started snoring, Gary slipped out of the bathroom and along with Umbreon, went down to the pokemon center's lobby. Gary turned the corner, made sure no one was there, then knelt beside Umbreon. "Hey girl, you want to do me a favor?" Umbreon looked towards her trainer with prideful eyes and nodded her head. Gary, in turn, smiled back. "Good, so here's what you need to do." Gary whispered the plan into his pokemon's ear, whose eyes suddenly grew in size at the request. When Gary was finished, he looked back at Umbreon, who sighed then proceeded to walk back up to the room. "Well, I guess that was her answer." Gary hurried to follow his loyal companion, then stopped at the door. He looked down at Umbreon, who was looking back up at him. Before Gary could say, "are you ready," Umbreon nodded her head, as if she could read her trainer's thoughts. **'So Umbreon, we finally have acquired this level of friendship that Gramps has talked so highly of. ' **Gary smiled at Umbreon before nervously opening the door to not only the sounds of Ash's annoying snoring, but also a door for new experiences with his pokemon.


End file.
